powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Sandoval
"Fast as Topaz! Crystal Force Yellow" -Roll Call Kyle Sandoval '''is the Yellow Crystal Force Ranger of the Crystal Force Rangers. She is the second-in-command and is the first ranger to find a gem. Character History Kyle is 18 years old and studies in Wallace University until she found the Topaz Gem and become a Power Ranger. . She is first seen listening to their teacher. . When the Gems causes an explosion Kyle got out of school and goes to the woods to find the said explosion, she suddenly found the Topaz Gem that immediately bonded to her not knowing what just happens she immediately falls down to a deep hole in the ground to the base, she confusingly wonder around the base until she is shock to see Prof. Mico in the base while Prof. Mico said to her that he knew the alien guardian and he has to build a new team of heroes to stop The Experimental Empire she suddenly realizes she is one of the team after being bonded with the Topaz Gem and immediately dash off the base with super speed. He gave to Kyle the Crystal Morpher to use it when a monster is attacking, the base suddenly alarms and Prof Mico said to her that it's time to battle. When she gets there she saw a monster attacking the city by blasting it with his trunks she transforms seemingly amazed in her powers she used her weapon Topaz Hammer to finish Badtrunk already with a final strike. Back in the base, she told Prof. Mico it was fun being a ranger while Prof. Mico tell her that it is not over because they still need to find 4 more rangers. . When Kyle was talking with Prof. Mico in the base a blue circle in the base glows Prof. Mico suggests that someone has bonded to the Sapphire Gem so the two agree to split up and look for the holder of it. While in the cafeteria Jared sits with her to tell that he found a blue stone that magically glows in him Kyle realizes that he founded the Sapphire Gem and she told him to come with her, back in the base Jared who seemingly confused at first finally realizes that he is one of the team, after breathing a sigh of relief they discover that Jared has freezing powers after bonding to the Gem then the base suddenly alarms as she leaves with Jared, the two transformed to fight General Catty after they defeated her General Catty then returns to the ship. When Prof. Mico suddenly reports to them that General Catty kidnaps their friend Prince, she and Jared goes to the place where Prince is, as Jared freezes General Catty Kyle grabs Prince with ease, after beating General Catty Prince suddenly shows to Jared and Kyle the Emerald Gem. Personality Kyle is responsible, smart, and strong and sometimes she has a cold humor but doesn't forget to have fun. Powers '''Super Speed: Kyle can move as fast as light and can dash super fast after she bonded with the Topaz Gem. Relationships Main Article: Nathan-Kyle Relationship Yellow Crystal Force Ranger "Crystal Force! Ranger Form!" -Transformation announcement via Crystal Morpher "Fast as Topaz! Crystal Force Yellow!" -Transformation Roll Call Arsenal Crystal Morpher Crystal Saber Crystal Blaster Topaz Hammer Zords Topaz Zord Notes * She was the de-facto leader of the rangers until Nathan comes being the official leader. * She is second in command. * She is the first ranger to find a Gem. * She has super speed as a result of bonding with the Topaz Gem. * She has fears of spiders. Category:Second in command Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Power Rangers Crystal Force (KyleM's Version)